villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daveybird Randle
Daveybird Randle is a villain in RSR Randle Sim Racing works. He flip flops between heroism and villainy, whatever he wants to do at the moment. He's evil because it's fueled by his burning desire to accomplish what he was told was impossible during his childhood, and his continued drive to do things his way. Personality Daveybird is very arrogant. He doesn't have many friends or supporters, and so he has to do most things himself. If people tell him his mods don't look or handle right, he doesn't look right, his philosophy on good and evil or cuteness is wrong, he throws a big fit and usually punishes them. He has a major phobia for wasps, leading to his genocide of a group of wasp people because he "couldn't stand being anywhere near their stingers," a phobia stemming from a childhood incident that was mostly his fault, as he deserved the stings that weren't even wasps, but hornets because he was destroying their hive. He is also an emotional sadist as he goes out of his way to make his opposers feel bad and afraid of him, since he's been treated like that by his own superiors. He has a superiority complex, believing that the world hasn't progressed enough yet to accept him. But he wholeheartedly loves anyone who looks past his evil and see his true desire, to be loved, cuddled, and appreciated for who he is. Usually, he warms up, becomes friendly, and leads into another heroic turn because of this. He also has a great thirst for leadership power, and has taken over the world briefly. After a few days of torment, the Mario Bros restored it to normal and took him out of power. Powers and Abilities Fire Breath: He was advised against learning it by his former friends, but they advised against it because they were afraid of him and who he'd become. He can breathe streams of fire like a flamethrower. Dark Magic: He can cast spells, levitate, and teleport. Transformation: He can transform in between various forms of Cardinal and Human. His regular form is a human with a cardinal head and tailfeather. He can be a full on Cardinal person simiilar to Falco Lombardi; a real, feral Cardinal who can talk; his normal Cardinal head form with feather stripe patterns all over his body a la Felicia, with wings on his arms and/or back, and even a full-on human. High Intelligence: His logic and reasoning are second to none. He believes that the world resists him because "they're not ready for (him)." Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Hegemony Category:Heretics Category:Tragic Category:Athletic Villains Category:Crackers Category:Usurper Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Wrestlers Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Propagandists Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Mario Villains Category:Fighter Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Destroyers Category:Self-Aware Category:Protective Category:Friend of the hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Protagonists Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Immortals Category:Egotist Category:Insecure Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Cheater Category:Hybrids Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Mongers Category:Forgers Category:Slaver Category:Vengeful Category:Vandals Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Liars Category:Arena Masters Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Orator Category:Mascots Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Stalkers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Monarchs Category:Totalitarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Speedster Category:Vehicular Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Mysterious Category:Reality-Warpers Category:The Heavy Category:Opportunists Category:God Wannabe Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Necessary Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters